


Get Lucky

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Refuse a ride to school? Takao's not sure what has Midorima acting so suspiciously, but he's willing to bet it's something to do with today's lucky item...





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dildo play/fisting square on this year's Season of Kink card - and with that I have bingo! :D Big hugs always to LdyBastet for the speedy beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

When Midorima had called that morning and said Takao didn’t need to bring his cart, Takao couldn’t believe his luck. A whole morning without needing to drag around Midorima and whatever outlandish lucky item he’d brought? Sign him up! Except… the more he thought about it, the more suspicious he became. Midorima had given the excuse that he’d needed to run an errand before school, but he normally would’ve just ordered Takao to show up even earlier. Why the secrecy? No, something was up here, and Takao was determined to find out what.

Takao brought the cart to school anyway, and had just finished parking it when Midorima appeared. He looked suspicious as hell, clutching his bag to his chest and glancing around, and didn’t seem to even notice Takao or the cart until he walked right into them.

The bag went flying. If Takao hadn’t already thought something was wrong, this would have set off alarm bells – he’d never seen Midorima so jumpy! Not even before a big game! Still, he pretended not to notice and bent down to grab Midorima’s bag. “Good morning to you, Shin-chan! What’s wrong, have a rough night?”

“I had the optimal amount of sleep.” A flash of concern crossed Midorima’s face as Takao’s fingers closed in on the bag strap. “You don’t need to pick that up.”

“Too late!” Normally, Takao would have just handed the bag over, but Midorima’s weird behaviour had him curious. Let Midorima pick his own bag up? And risk his precious fingers? It just confirmed his feeling from earlier that Midorima was up to something, and the answer obviously lay in the bag…

“I would appreciate it if you could give me that back now.”

“Not even a thank you? So mean, Shin-chan! And hey, what was the mysterious errand you had to run this morning? Something to do with today’s lucky item?” Takao twisted the bag’s straps between his fingers as he spoke, noting the way Midorima’s expression tightened every time he strayed too close to the zip.

“Yes. And that’s all I have to say on the matter.”

“So what is it? Something really big? Ah, but then you’d have needed th-“ Even with how closely he’d been watching Midorima, Takao was completely unprepared when Midorima lunged at him, trying to grab the bag back from his grasp. Takao pulled away just as Midorima got a hand on it, ripping the bag open and sending its contents flying. Suddenly, it was all too easy for Takao to see why Midorima had been acting so shady that morning. Lying on the ground, amongst the usual pens, books, and notebooks you’d expect from a school bag, was a bright green dildo.

“Is that a-”

“Yes.”

“Why d’you have a-“

“It’s today’s lucky item.”

Takao knelt down and helped Midorima hurriedly scrape everything back into his bag. They were lucky the area was pretty deserted – Takao could only imagine the kind of rumours that would spread if the basketball team’s star player was found with a giant dildo in his bag… Even if it would be kind of funny.

“You’re sure?” Takao hissed as he helped zip the bag firmly shut, “You didn’t mishear something like…” He stopped. What word sounded like dildo? Was there one?

“The Oha Asa horoscope is never wrong.”

“There’s a first time for everything.” 

Once they were sure they’d picked up everything, they started to head towards the main building. It was an awkward, silent journey; Takao wanted to prod Midorima with so many more questions, like how he’d even got his hands on the thing, but Midorima’s intense glare and burning cheeks put a stop to it every time Takao opened his mouth. They were a few steps away from the entrance when it finally got too much. “Are you going to use it?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Use it! I mean, do you get all the luck if you just carry it around or do you have to…”

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose. “I think it’s best if we stop this line of questioning. Right now.”

He had a point. They weren’t alone anymore, after all, and Takao’s outburst had attracted a number of stares. He leaned forward, making sure no-one but Midorima could hear his next comment. “If you decide to… y’know, give me a call. Maybe I can give you a hand?”

Midorima stiffened and pulled away, quickly striding towards the doors. “I’ll see you at practice.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Takao waved at Midorima’s retreating back. “Later!”

***

Practice was cancelled. The coach was sick and no-one could be arranged to cover, so an announcement was pinned up at lunch. Not that Takao minded – a day off was nice every once in a while – and he wasn’t surprised at all when his phone buzzed not long after. His eyes darted around to make sure no-one was looking before he pulled out his phone and checked the message.

_M: You can drive me home._

Takao’s grin was a sight to behold. There might not be any practice, but it looked like he was going to get a workout that evening after all…

***

Several hours later, Takao was stood over Midorima, dildo in hand and unable to quite believe his luck. They’d gone back to his place, knowing that his family were going to be out for the rest of the evening and they wouldn’t be interrupted. He generally had more of the necessary supplies on hand as well, although given how easily Midorima seemed to have obtained the dildo, he was starting to wonder…

Takao turned the dildo over and over in his hands with a faint sense of amazement. Why had Midorima picked something so big, huh? Not that Takao thought he was underendowed or anything, but he was starting to feel a little inferior as he stared at the object in his hands. Was Midorima a secret size queen? Now that was something he’d have to make a point of exploring later… As it was, Midorima was already starting to look impatient, so Takao poured a generous helping of helping of lube over his fingers, and started to get to work.

When it came to fingering, Takao was far more used to doing it to himself than to another person, so it took a little while for him to get into the rhythm of it. He watched Midorima’s face carefully as he slid and twisted his fingers inside, trying to get a read on if he was hurting him and where Midorima’s most sensitive spots were. His fingers rubbed against Midorima’s prostate and a moan escaped from Midorima, making him close his mouth tightly immediately. Typical Shin-chan… Takao grinned and deliberately rubbed his fingers hard against the spot again on purpose before looking back at the dildo. Was this enough? Every time he looked at the thing it seemed to get bigger, and it wasn’t even going to be inside him… Takao slid a third finger inside Midorima, just in case, and curled, then flexed his fingers one last time before picking up the dildo and pouring an even bigger helping of lube over it. 

He’d made the right decision with the extra preparation – after the initial resistance as he pressed the tip to Midorima’s hole, the dildo seemed to slide in fairly easily, prompting a faint grunt of pleasure from between Midorima’s tightly clamped lips.

“You bought a pretty big one, huh?”

“Size… ah… is important in matters of luck.” Midorima managed with as much dignity as he could muster while a giant dildo was slid between his legs.

“You must be feeling pretty damn lucky right about now then…” With that, Takao gave an extra push, making sure the entire length of the dildo was fully inside Midorima. He wished he could have recorded the noise Midorima made… 

Takao relished moments like this, when he got to see Midorima’s reserved exterior crack and some actual emotion leak through. With each thrust and twist of the dildo, Midorima’s response got louder and louder. Just as well, Takao suspected Midorima would have bitten through his lip if he’d tried to keep it in any longer. He wasn’t even trying to hide his enjoyment any more, keeping his legs as far apart as possible so Takao could slide in the entire length of the dildo, and his cock was hard and dripping with precome even though Takao had barely touched it. It felt that good? Kind of made Takao want to have a go with it as well… Maybe next time. If he used it now, Midorima would probably try and accuse him of stealing his precious luck.

He wasn’t sure how long he played with the dildo. It was almost hypnotic watching the garishly green material sink inside Midorima’s squirming body. Takao had almost unconsciously started stroking his own cock in time with his thrusts, he was so turned on by the sight. If he wasn’t careful he was going to come then and there, and that just wouldn’t do. It wasn’t fair to let the dildo have all the fun, right? 

After one final thrust, Takao pulled it out completely and replaced it with his own cock. If Midorima was disappointed with the sudden size difference, he didn’t show it, still moaning and keeping his legs spread wide as Takao entered him. Neither of them lasted much longer after that, both already too overwhelmed by the whole experience. When Takao regained his senses, he realised he’d left a sticky mess of come and lube all over Midorima and his sheets. Midorima was easily cleaned up, but he’d have to do something about the sheets before his parents came home…

Damn. That was fun though. He hoped Midorima wouldn’t just toss the thing in a drawer and forget about it, he really needed to try that dildo himself. There was one last thing that was bugging Takao though…

“Hey, Shin-chan, why’d you pick green?”

“It was today’s lucky colour.”

Of course. But hey, it wasn’t like most people could say they owned a dildo that matched their hair…

***

Things went back to normal for a while. No more outlandish lucky items – at least in that way – and they went back to their usual routine of Takao acting as Midorima’s personal driver/slave. Then one day Midorima called and said he didn’t need the cart that day again.

Takao was waiting when Midorima reached the school gates. Midorima handed over the bag without any resistance and Takao’s eyes lit up when he looked inside.

“Handcuffs?”

“The Oha Asa horoscope is never wrong.”

“Well, you know where to find me if you need a little extra luck…”


End file.
